Daddy's Secret
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Elisa has been living with her father and his lover since she was 3. Now she’s 90and she remembers everything. She always loved to help out her daddy. So she did the only thing she could she keep his secret until everyone knew from the television. Roy ask


-1I don't own Full Metal Alchemist! I wish I did but I don't so you cant sue and all you'd get if you did is a fat lazy cat so there. There will be little to no spoilers in here people.

Rate: M

Paring: thoughts on Roy and Maes relationship.

Summery: Elisa has been living with her father and his lover since she was 3. Now she's 90and she remembers everything. She always loved to help out her daddy. So she did the only thing she could she keep his secret until everyone knew from the television. Roy asked her when she fist found out once but she never answered him.

Daddy's Secret

Roy once asked me when I first found out about him and my dad. I never answered him. Just smiled and walked away. I had never told anyone about it and I wouldn't tell him about it. I heard them talking about it one night but I just left them to wonder. I remember everything about them. How could I forget anything when they are the ones I love? I remember it so well it's almost like it just happened.

--flashback--

I remember I was sitting on this very swing drawing a picture for daddy. I just learned how to make two things fit together and wanted to show daddy. I was going to draw a picture of the two of us together. He would be so proud of me!

That's when I heard a noise coming from the window. Mom was gone, she had to go to grandma's house. So it could only be daddy, but he was with Roy so what was I hearing? I always was curious about everything and had learned if I simply look I might get an answer. Mommy and daddy always said you shouldn't peek though. So what should I do? Well I went to look of course! What mommy and daddy didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides the noise was getting louder. I just had to know what it was!

So I stood up on the swing to look in the window and nearly feel down out of shock! Roy was on top of my daddy! What was he doing? Then I heard daddy moan in pain! I was about to run in there and help daddy out when I heard something that froze m to the core. I heard daddy say he loved Roy and wanted to be with him forever. I didn't understand at first. He loved me and mommy so how could he want to be with Roy two? Did this mean he didn't love mommy?

I was about to go and call mommy to ask her when I heard Roy say that he loved him two, but no one could know. No one. I heard daddy mumble yes. Then Roy had sighed and asked daddy if he was ok with this because he didn't want to hurt him or Gracie. And that most of all he never wanted to hurt me. Daddy said no one would ever know. Not even me.

He may not have known it but I did know. Yet I could only do what daddy and Roy wanted. I never told a soul. I just sat back down and drew my picture. My picture of daddy and his lover. Holding each other with hearts around them. I hid it under my mattress. When daddy and Roy came out holding hands I didn't say anything. Nor did I say anything when he stayed for dinner. I never even told mommy when she was so confused why daddy seemed so sad when she got back. I never told her it was because daddy wanted Roy. I had promised to keep it a secret and I would.

After that I always disappeared when Roy came over so he and daddy could be together. If they noticed they didn't say anything. I never answered mommy when she asked what took those two so long when she called them in for dinner when Roy came over. She never knew that they were having 2 last kisses.

---end flashback--

I never told anyone anything because it was daddy's secret.

I hold a wrinkled and worn out sheet of paper, and I look down with a smile at a 3 year olds drawing of her daddy and his lover as I take my last breath.

When I look up again I see daddy and his lover and smile because I know I keep

Daddy's secret forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Loved it hated it? Review please! I would love you forever! And I will give you cookies! Thanks VadMustang for staying with me through out this entire fic! I hope you enjoyed it and it's sequel! Thanks for the review!


End file.
